Slumber party
by Erika-moon
Summary: Touko and Bianca were just having an innocent slumber party, that is until two guys and their pokemon interupt. N and Touko one-shot.


Author note; Hello everyone, this here is a little one shot of Ferriswheel shiping. I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

It was supposed to be a nice, clean, innocent slumber party between Touko and Bianca.

They had been enjoying themselves, that was until some two guys decided to crash in, with water balloons and their pokemon or as they call it their friends!

The girls yelled and ran away from the terrorists.

Laughter was heard, they looked and saw it was none other then their boyfriends.

The girls went furious.

They smirked and got water balloons and their pokemon as well, before they knew something like this would happen.

They approached the laughing boys.

The boy with tea green hair noticed first.

"Run!" he shouted, the boys started running away from their girlfriends wrath.

Touko pinned N to the ground and Bianca stumbled On Touya and they were on the wall.

Touko's Zourak managed to knock down N's Zourak while Bianca's Musharna pinned Touya's Beartic.

All of them having smirks on there faces.

The boys were frightened of the looks.

Bianca was the first to throw a water balloon at Touya, but he procieded stepping out the way, then Touko threw a water balloon at N.

The boys yelped when they came in contact with the water.

"Run!" Bianca yelled, the girls ran and got their pillows, and started throwing them.

The boys dodged them and hid behind the couch, throwing the pillows back.

The girls soon started throwing the water balloons, but they were thrown back.

A new idea was formed in the boys' mind and the girls threw the pillows and leaped to pin their boyfriends to the ground and their pokemon procceding to do the same.

The boys groaned for being forcefully pinned on the floor, with the girls on top of them.

Both them and their pokemon smiling like they had won.

"Surrender!" Bianca said. Touya smirked.

"Not a chance." he flipped himself, now him being on top of her, N and his Zourak did the same and now both the girls were pinned to the ground.

"How about you surrender." Said Touya and N.

"Never" the girls answered. They all smirked,

"Then feel our wrath!" they and their pokemon said in unison, and began to tickle the girls.

Touko, Bianca Zourak, and Musharna tried to stop them by holding their hands, but it wasn't working so they had to think fast before running out of weren't about to lose this "war".

The girls were laughing so hard, until they felt the pillows above their heads.

They reached for them and smacked the boys away.

They stood up, while the boys fell, groaning in pain.

The girls began to hit them, the boys covering themselves for protection.

When Bianca and Musharna lunged again, Touya and Beartic rolled out the way, and they fell on the couch on her stomatch.

Bianca turned and saw Touya already pinning her to the couch unable to move.

Beartic managed to hold Musharna and pin her like Touya did to Bianca.

N had reached Touko's legs and pulled her. She fell and was pinned to the floor...again.

While N's Zourak stood up and pushed Touko's Zourak back so she was pinned against the wall.

They had some evil smirks plastered on their faces, the girls gulped fear taking over, but before they could do anything...

"Uh am I interupting?" it was Cheren staring at them with a puzzled look. Their eyes went wide.

"It's not what it looks like!" the boys, girls and pokemon said in unison.

"Say what?" Asked N confused.

Cheren smirked.

"Right whatever you say." he took out a camera and took a picture, and started to run for his life.

"Get back here Cheren!" all of them stood up and chased him.

They started chasing Cheren around the room while a confused N stared, but then his face lit up, thinking he knew what they were 'playing'.

"Hey wait up, I wanna play tag with you guys too." Said N innocently as he and the angry guy and girls chased Cheren.

* * *

Poor clueless N, Hope you enjoyed. Please review and no flames, bye-bye! ^_^!


End file.
